


just give me one bad night

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Organized Crime, Undercover As Prostitute, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Mei laughs, rich and throaty, and takes the glass from her, tilting it up to her lips and taking a long swallow. Then, perfectly careless, she drops it over the arm of the chair to shatter on the floor, gaze never wavering from Kushina. “How about I help you in return, sweetheart? That dress looks uncomfortable. Take it off.”





	just give me one bad night

“You know, you _almost_ pull off the greedy hooker thing.”

Kushina's first instinct is to freeze, but she doesn’t let herself. Turns, instead, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder and leaning against the arm of the mob boss’s chair. “Oh?” she asks slyly.

Mei’s eyes slide from the swell of cleavage almost coming out of her low-cut dress, drift up to fix on Kushina's face, and she snorts, resting her cheek on one fist as she smirks. “Oh,” she echoes mockingly. “But hookers don’t generally know how to fire a sniper rifle, sweetheart. That shot that took out Danzō—that was you.”

It’s not a question, and there isn’t even a flicker of doubt in Mei’s eyes. Kushina licks her lips, watches Mei’s gaze follow the motion, and catalogues the exits. Not enough of them, though she could probably take out Chōjūrō with her ridiculous heels and get out the window.

“I didn’t think you were that attached to Danzō,” she says instead of answering, because that seems safe. Drops her eyes, tightens one elbow to pull her dress down just a little further and show the black lace of her bra.

“Everyone out,” Mei says, and she doesn’t bother to raise her voice, but Ao and Chōjūrō trade looks and immediately make for the door.

With any of the other mob bosses in the city, that might be a sign to relax. Not with Mei, though; Kushina knows she’s the most dangerous person in any given room.

Once the door has fallen softly shut again, Mei makes a low sound of amusement and leans back in her chair. “You're right,” she says, and blue eyes are wicked. “I hated that little worm. You did me a favor.”

The air is shifting, and Kushina's been around the block long enough to recognize that. She laughs, straightening and leaning back, and picks up Mei’s glass of wine from the table. Cupping it in her fingers, she steps right up to Mei and offers it up with a smile. “I'm _always_ happy to help a pretty lady,” she teases.

Mei laughs, rich and throaty, and takes the glass from her, tilting it up to her lips and taking a long swallow. Then, perfectly careless, she drops it over the arm of the chair to shatter on the floor, gaze never wavering from Kushina. “How about I help you in return, sweetheart? That dress looks uncomfortable. Take it off.”

A pleasant shiver works its way down Kushina's spine, and she grins, stepping back. Mei’s slouched back in her chair, and she looks like tigress in the low light of her office, beautiful and vivid and deadly. Her eyes are on Kushina, and Kushina meets them, slides the straps off her shoulders slowly, teasingly. The fabric is loose enough to drop right over her hips, and Kushina steps out of it, platform heels loud against the wooden floor. Mei’s gaze sweeps over her, lingering on the black lace of her panties, and she smiles slyly.

“The rest of it, too,” she orders, and Kushina's breath catches. She slides a splayed hand up her stomach, curls her fingers over the clasp of her bra and undoes it with a flick. She lets that drops as well, takes a swaggering step towards Mei and leans down, letting her breasts hang as she eases her panties down her legs, hips swaying like she’s dancing. Hooker might be her cover here, but she’s _thorough_ when she builds a backstory, and she’s worked a pole before.

Mei hums lightly as Kushina straightens up, crimson hair spilling over her shoulders. “Gorgeous,” she says, and her expression is admiring. “Now how about you sit on my lap and tell me who you’re working for?”

Kushina laughs, steps forward and climbs into the chair, settling with her knees on either side of Mei’s thighs. “No one you’re in competition with,” she promises, leaning in  brace her forearms against the back of the chair. “I told you, you know? You're the only one for me.”

Mei chuckles, and a hand comes up to cup one of Kushina's breasts, weighing it lightly. “I don’t make a habit of believing people I pay for sex,” she says dryly, but flicks a hot glance up at Kushina as her other hand strokes over her thigh. “Want to tell me who you're with, or do I need to persuade you?”

In any other situation, Kushina might take that as a threat, but Mei isn’t one to mix sex and violence. With a grin, she leans down, kisses Mei lightly, closed-mouth and quick, just enough to smear violet lipstick across her mouth. “Bribery’s always welcome,” she teases, feeling the softness of Mei’s pantsuit as she shifts, silken against her bare skin. “A girl’s got to earn a living, you know.”

“And who is it that pays your wage?” Mei asks, the hand on her leg skimming up between her thighs. “You're my favorite, Kushina. Doesn’t that mean something?”

Kushina shivers as fingers trace her cunt, at the heat of Mei’s breath as she leans in, mouthing at the soft underside of Kushina's breast. Lips close over the skin, then teeth, and she hisses, arches into it. Mei’s going to leave a mark, she thinks, and it’s the first time—she’s never seemed interested before, but then, she was always paying before. Paying _well_ , and she was respectful, discussed limits and what she wanted and never took advantage.

This is something different, though, something _personal_ , and it makes Kushina moan.

“If I knew knocking off Danzō would get you wet, I’d have fessed up a while ago,” she breathes.

Mei’s amused exhale teases her nipple, and one long finger dips into Kushina's opening, slides in as far as it can go. She moans, clenches, tries to pull it deeper, but Mei draws it out to rub lightly up between her lips, the heel of her palm rubbing firmly over Kushina's clit and making her cry out.

“It seems to me,” Mei says, ever so slightly breathless as she slides her fingers back in, “that I'm not the only one who’s wet here.”

Kushina's laugh gets caught on a gasp, slides out as a moan. Three fingers are pushing in, curling across her walls and spreading wide, pressing at all the right places to make a cascade of shivery heat pour over her. She clenches down on them, moans as a thumb finds her clit and rocks desperately into Mei’s touch.

“Well?” Mei asks, and teeth close ever so gently over her nipple.

A cry strangles halfway up Kushina's throat, and she tightens her grip on the chair until his knuckles go white. “I'm— _ohhhhhh_. I'm freelance, I swear— _Mei_!”

Mei pulls back, licking lightly at abused skin, and smirks, driving her fingers up into Kushina. Kushina's so wet she’s _dripping_ , cunt throbbing, breath coming in pants as she rides each thrust. “Good girl,” Mei murmurs, pinching her other nipple, tugging gently, teasing with clever fingers. “Now, who hired you?”

Kushina thinks for half an instant about holding out longer, but then Mei presses _there_ and she wails, grinds down on Mei’s fingers as she throws her head back, feels that mouth on her breasts and a flood of heat as her muscles tremble. “ _Mei_!” she chokes out, shuddering, and Mei wraps an arm around her back and hauls her close.

As the ripples of pleasure slowly fade away, Mei laughs. She pulls the tie from Kushina's hair, letting it tumble down around her, and gently pulls her fingers out of her. “I'm pretty certain I didn’t actually hire you,” she says, but it’s rough and husky and Kushina laughs, breathless, against her chest.

“Minato,” she confesses, laying her head on Mei’s shoulder. “Namikaze. He wanted Danzō gone, and the best way to do that was your crew.”

Mei chuckles, lifts her soaked fingers to her mouth and licks them slowly, lazily. “Well now, that’s exactly what I asked for,” she says, and the tigress is back in her smile. “Maybe I’ll let you stick around after all.”

Kushina's muscles are jello, but she recognizes an invitation when it’s waved in her face. She pushes up, forces her legs to cooperate just long enough for her to slide out of Mei’s lap and onto her knees. Leaning in, she rests her head on Mei’s lap, presses her breasts up against Mei’s thigh and looks up at her through her lashes, giving her best try at a demure smile.

“I don’t suppose there's anything I can do to convince you,” she says sweetly, and Mei’s breath catches.

“Why don’t you give it a try,” she says, tossing a leg over Kushina's shoulder, and Kushina presses her face into soft fabric to hide her grin.


End file.
